


出台

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	出台

00

三月的风带来四月的雨，吹不散秦奋心中的忧伤

01

没错，他被人搞了，遭天杀的朋友，狼心狗肺，掷骰子输了，非要他穿件女装去吧台里做推销酒的女郎

一群人喝大了，劝不下来

扭扭捏捏地从厕所里走了出来，第一次穿裙子不太习惯，裙摆刚刚盖过大腿，平时看妹子穿的风生水起，真到自己身上就知道了难处

妈的这裙子怎么这么薄，风吹一下就能翘起来大片

远处传来了靖佩瑶深情的呼唤

“奋哥，你怎么这么慢，扭扭捏捏地，穿个裙子还真把自己当妞了?”

握了好久的拳头，认真的在心里思考着一酒瓶下去会不会出人命，想了想昨天在路上遇到靖叔叔时昨天还硬塞给他一把糖，视线向左移了移，端起不知道谁喝剩一半的就朝靖佩瑶身上泼了过去

“滚，你是女的小爷都不能是！”

02

靖佩瑶也不在意，随手抹了抹脸，一把把秦奋推到了邻桌

秦奋眉眼生的漂亮，女装也没有多少违和，被靖佩瑶推得猛趴在了一个男人背上，场子都愣了几秒，口哨声起哄声瞬间响了起来

……这男人身上的味道有点熟悉

也喝了点酒，脑子有点不清楚，趴在人脖子上闻，一本正经地回忆着是什么香型的香水

男人也不躲，任由他从背后搂着自己的腰，小狗似的绕着颈子嗅来嗅去

同桌的人有点看不下去了，轻轻推了推秦奋

“那个，你别费劲了，韩少晚上不约人的”

秦奋激动地拍了把男人的背，喝多了，没轻没重的，把男人的背拍的震天响

“我知道了！祖……祖马龙对不对！我喜欢的人最爱这个香水了，今天早晨路过还闻到来着”

同桌的人倒吸了一口冷气，秦奋迟钝地大脑终于捕捉到了一个关键词

“韩……韩少?”

03

就这么大点地方，被叫韩少的统共没有几个，最知名的就是他的死对头

说起韩沐伯的这段孽缘，俩人一个大院，住对门，从小就不对付，明明跟别人都处得来，但到一块就掐，良好的互掐革命感情持续了二十三四年

可秦奋也委屈啊，他有一个秘密，他喜欢韩沐伯二十几年了，但人看他就是横挑眉毛竖挑眼

只能跟他撕

默默地看了几眼男人的侧脸，越来越眼熟，老老实实地把手放了下来，心虚地揉了揉刚刚打过的地方

力道不大，猫挠痒痒似的，一直挠到了男人心里

转过脸来看着秦奋眯了眯眼，被暗恋多年的死对头审视的眼光不是很好，秦奋决定率先出击，指着韩沐伯的鼻子

“你，你看我干嘛，我刚刚瞎说的昂，早晨没闻到你的香水，我最讨厌祖马龙了”

韩沐伯把秦奋虚张声势的小手团成一团握在了手里

“唔，今天什么风格，应召女郎?出台吗宝贝”

秦奋在同一天晚上第二次觉得自己被搞了，一不做，二不休，拉开裙子露出了自己ck的四角内裤

“可以，但没必要”

韩沐伯的手心很热，熏得秦奋本就不怎么灵光的大脑一片空白

皱着眉头看着秦奋光洁地大腿，强硬地把秦奋的裙子放了下去，还嫌不够似的，裙摆又往下拉了拉

“所以你到底出不出台”

秦奋咬了咬牙，多年的作战经验告诉他气势上决不能输

“出！”

韩沐伯眯起眼睛笑了，站起身子拿过秦奋刚刚换下的衣服，冲着傻眼的同桌点了点头

“那……你们尽兴，我先走了”

回身拉了拉秦奋的手

“走了，出台去”

04

韩沐伯的步伐很大，拂去了惯有的从容冷静，一副期待已久的样子

秦奋被他拉的一路小跑，在背后嘟嘟囔囔的念叨

“你，我是为了不输给你哦，你别想多了，我才不喜欢用祖马龙香水的人，也不是想跟你出台，没闻到过你身上的香水，不喜欢你哦”

韩沐伯停下了脚步，秦奋没收住脚，硬生生撞在了韩沐伯背上

无奈地回头看着秦奋委屈地捂着额头，伸手替他揉了几下

05

“知道了知道了，别念叨了，你不喜欢用古龙香水的韩沐伯”

秦奋不知道被触到了哪根神经，忽然抬头瞪着他，气鼓鼓的样子

“你乱说什么，你怎么知道我不喜欢韩沐伯，我最喜欢他了！”

韩沐伯看着自相矛盾的秦奋，忽然伸手弹了下秦奋的脑袋

06

“傻瓜，韩沐伯早就知道了，就你不知道”


End file.
